In restaurants there is often time wasted between courses and at the end of a meal. Between courses, food may be prepared and in the kitchen waiting for a member of the wait staff to deliver it to the customer. The food might get cold and the overall quality of the food might become worse over time. In addition, customers finished with their meal often wait an inordinate amount of time for the bill. This is caused by bad time management by servers and chefs. This causes wasted food and unhappy customers. In addition, these inefficiencies reduce the overall number of customers that the restaurant can serve, resulting in less revenue and profits for the restaurant and its owner.